Love in the Ice Rink
by KaiHiwRayKon
Summary: Kai is an ice-skater and meets a special someone while training. This was my first English story. Hope you like it, I just updated it.


Another very cold day in Russia. What a surprise! I look at my table-watch, 6:00 am. I'm going to the ice-rink, it should be empty by now. No one is as dedicated as I am to ice-skating. I get out of my house and walk to the entrance, there I look at my car, a Lamborghini Diablo which has the tires with chains. I sight. I hate this weather, I can't use my perfect car properly! I am forced to drive at very low speeds, thanks to the awesome streets! What a waist... I decide to take my red Lobo Superduty.  
I get at the ice-rink without problems. I park my Lobo in a solitaire place, and put some protections in case someone looses control over their car. I enter the place and put on my skates, they are black boots with silver laces and a red phoenix in the back of it. I start my exercises and stretch well all my body, I don't want a hurt muscle. I start performind my routine and suddenly a song stars playing. My song! I skate to the rhythm of it, when realization hits me. I stop and look around me. I thought I was alone, but someone had to turn on the music, no? My eyes stop on the employee. His blond hair is what I notice first, tied on the back in a braid. His blue eyes looking at me.  
"Good morning Kai!" he yells happily.

I see him shaking. I really don't get it, how come he changes Egypt for Russia? Of course he's freezing!  
"Good morning Mystel. Thanks for the music." I say a little bit too enthusiastic.  
"You're welcome!" he smiles at me, and begins cleaning the floor and benches.

I like this guy, all wrapped up in jackets and sweaters, and with scarf, hat, and two pairs of gloves! He hates cold and works in Russia in an ice-rink. He's really funny. And he's also very nice. Besides my best friend Tala, that is like my brother, he's the only one who has seen me complain, fall down, cry and laugh. We get along pretty well. Suddenly the entrance door opens. We both turn to look at the new-comer. A guy about my age enters. He's a bit tanned with long black hair tied in a low ponytail.  
"Hi Ray! Welcome!" the blond greets him.  
"Hi Mystel!" he smiles. A beautiful smile that lightens up his face. Mystel looks at me.  
"Oh, Kai, this is Ray a new ice-skater. Ray, this is Kai, the best one around." Ray smiles at me.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm an admirer of yours." I am a bit shocked.  
"Thank you." I say with hesitation.  
The black-haired teen enters the rink and skates towards me. He has a white suit, his skates are white too and with a green tiger on the back of the boots.

"Wow, you too look like a Yin-Yang." I hear Mystel and look at us.

Ray with black hair, beautiful and long. His tanned skin, his golden eyes, his white suit. And me with my gray hair, short and messy. My pale white skin, my blood red eyes, and my black suit. Yeah, I agree. I look at Ray, guess he figured it out too. He has a little pinky blush in his face, and he's looking at me. When I look at him, he turns his gaze to the ice. He looks gorgeous. Standing there blushed and his tight suit marking his well toned muscles. I skate towards him, I take his hand and start skating faster to the other end. He lets go and lets me guide him. I take his other hand and begin skating in circles. He's a really good skater. I let go one of his hands and make him turn. He's very graceful. His turns are clean and precise. I want to see him jump. I look at him, to my surprise he understands me. I let go his other hand and he goes away from me and jumps. He lands neatly, like a feline. He's amazing. I skate to his side and take his hands again. I look for Mystel, he isn't in sight. I knock Ray down and I descend to his side grabbing his face in my hand. I touch his tender lips with my thumb. He closes his eyes and a cute smile draws in his faces. I take both of his arms and move them above his head, I lock them with my left hand. With my right hand I continue caressing his lips.

"You're pretty, you know that?" I tell him tenderly. He blushes.

"Thank you. But can I ask you a favor?" He looks at me, his eyes locked in mine.

"Yes, tell me."

"You see... we have just met. I don't want to rush things, please." He looks so innocent and pure. I stand up.

"As you wish." I tell him and he stands up.

"Thanks." He looks at me with regret in his face. "But can we go out or something? To know each other, would that be fine with you?" he asks shyly.

"Sure Ray." I take his face in my hands. "It was good I decided to come early today." my wrist watch starts beeping.

8 a.m. already?! Wow!

"I'm leaving now." I skate away from Ray, towards the entrance.

"Kai!" he yells at me and I turn around.

"Yeah?"

"You're free tonight?" he asks blushing.

"We'll meet here at 9.00 p.m., okay? Then we can go elsewhere."

"Fine with me." He smiles and I return the smile.

I leave for work.


End file.
